Placer Y Negocios
by aledisss
Summary: Un contrato comienza alterando sus sentidos, pero mezclar placer y negocio, es algo que no se permiten...pero como toda regla, siempre hay una excepción, ahora la decisión la tomaran ellos...Yaoi kaiba
1. Chapter 1

**Placer y Negocio**

**Resumen:**

Un contrato comienza alterando sus sentidos, pero mezclar placer y negocio, es algo que no se permiten...pero como toda regla, siempre hay una excepción, ahora la decisión la tomaran ellos

**Placer y negocios****  
****Capitulo uno****  
**** El Viaje**

La compañía más exitosa en Arquitectura y decoración de edificios, encargados de todo lo referente al edificio, desde los planos hasta la decoración, ha recibido una oferta que definitivamente no van a desechar, ya que no todos los días uno puede trabajar para el hombre más exitoso y poderoso de toda Asia, en pocas palabras las corporaciones weeler tienen bajo su cargo la construcción del nuevo edificio que el señor seto Kaiba ocupara para sus nuevas oficinas.

Sr. Weeler: bien todo aclarado viajan a Japón a la ciudad de dominós el viernes por la noche, alguna pregunta---hablo seriamente un hombre de unos 50 años de edad a sus dos mejores empleados ---Joey, serenity, hagan quedar bien a nuestra empresa.

Serenity: no se preocupe padre, Joey y yo juntos somos sus mejores cartas---

Joey: tranquilícese, no lo haremos quedar mal, serenity es la mejor diseñadora de todo este país y yo soy su mejor arquitecto, no tiene por que preocuparse---la tranquilidad que esparcía Joey, era envidiada abecés por su hermana, pero los dos sin duda eran el mejor equipo y rara vez se encargaban personalmente de algún proyecto y mas juntos, pero ambos sabían que si su padre los había mandado a ellos, quería decir que el señor Kaiba era alguien muy importante---y bueno alguna recomendación antes de retirarnos, padre

Sr. Weeler: si, la de siempre---ambos jóvenes se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, ya que ellos sabían, perfectamente que no podían romper esa regla, e incluso era absurdo que se las recordara---y no me pongan esas caras, cuando conozcan al señor Kaiba se darán cuanta.

Serenity: en ese caso debe ser un hombre sumamente atractivo para advertirnos padre---ella era una mujer seria de 21 años de edad, educada, pero no convenía hacerla enojar, era hermosa de largos cabellos rojizos y unas intensos ojos verdes, su padre decía que era la viva imagen de madre, que en paz descanse.

Joey: padre, nos ofendes, serenity y yo nunca mezclamos placer y negocios, por muy atractivas y atractivos que resulten las personas---dijo sin despegar los ojos de los documentos que mostraban un diseño en borrados de su trabajo, el eres un apuesto joven de 23 años de edad, de largos cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, sujetados siempre en una coleta alta, de lindos ojos miel, y cuerpo envidiable, deseado por hombres y mujeres.---bien, todo listo---mirando a su hermana---vamos tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas, padre, nos veremos dentro de tres meses---

Sr. Weeler: saben que cualquier complicación, háblenme---levantándose le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pequeña hija---cuida a tu hermano y tu hijo en cárgate que no se nos quede en Japón.

Joey: descuida, no cualquiera podrá estar a su lado---mirando con un inmenso cariño a su hermana.

Serenity: vaya, no sabia que siguieran igual de celosos, pero en ese caso, no dejare que Joey se quede por allá, también ---sonriendo ante al acara de confusión de su familia, ella también podía ser celosa y posesiva---bien me voy, nos vemos en la casa, quede de comer con las chicas adiós---saliendo de la oficina.

Sr. Weeler: Joey ---lo llamo

Joey: dígame padre, que sucede--- era raro que tratándose de trabajo, su padre esperara que su hermana se retirara---tiene algo que ver, con la primer regla, que nos enseño?.

Sr. Weeler: si---con esa simple respuesta Joey sabía por donde iba su padre---el señor Kaiba…

Joey: no te preocupes, después de lo de EL, es simplemente imposible que me relaciones sentimentalmente o de otra forma, no se preocupe, mantendré mi distancia---sonrió para tranquilizarlo, y lo dicho era verdad, el no podría volver a entregar su corazón, a nadie.

Sr. Weeler: hijo---suspiro , no sabia como hacer entender a su hijo que si encontraba a alguien, no precisamente tenia que pasar por lo mismo, que paso con ese idiota---no todos son iguales, quiero decirte que si encuentras al o ala indicada no dudes.

Joey: me esta diciendo que me ligue a Kaiba?---sonriendo maliciosamente, no se verían durante tres meses y para ellos que era una familia unida era mucho tiempo y no perdería la oportunidad de molestar un poco a su padre---padre.

Sr. Weeler: no seas idiota, no digo que te lo ligues, solo… cuídate Joey, de acuerdo---abrazando suavemente.---y ya vete que se te hará tarde, nos vemos para la cena.  
Joey: de acuerdo, nos vemos ala rato---saliendo de la oficina, su padre sonrió sinceramente, dios los había bendecido con una hija, sincera, hermosa y con carácter y su hijo, amorosa, protector y sincero, pero después de lo sucedido con su ultima pareja, este no había permitido a nadie, y digo a nadie entrar a su corazón, ni por aventura ni por nada---

Sr. Weeler: espero y este viaje logre hacer que cambien tu opinión hijo mío.---tomando su teléfono ---Dana comunícame con el señor Kaiba.---pasaron unos minutos y la llamando ya estaba lista.---buenas noches, supongo señor Kaiba.

_Kaiba: señor weeler, buenas tardes a que debo su llamada---directo como siempre._

Sr. Weeler: quiero informarle, que las personas encargadas del trabajan comenzaran el lunes.---se sentía raro, pero admirado a la vez estaba tratando con un joven de 25 años de edad, que prácticamente era dueño de Asia---

_Kaiba: no esperaba menos de usted, en ese caso me comunicare con usted con posterioridad para ajustar los detalles---_

Sr. Weeler: eso no será necesario, ellos personalmente se encargaran de todo, su proyecto señor Kaiba esta en buenas manos---

_Kaiba: en ese caso, que pase un buen día---era rara vez que Kaiba era amable, pero desde que conoció en una reunión al señor Weeler, supo que era una persona en quien podía confiar y si este había puesto su proyecto en manos de sus mejores hombres no tendría de que preocuparse---_

Sr. Weeler: lo mismo digo, buenas noches---ambos cortaron.

Los días pasaron ahora Joey y serenity se encontraban en el aeropuerto Japonés, era poco decir que se sentían, extraños, no es por que su japonés fuera malo, sino que la ultima vez que estuvieron fue hace un año cuido fueron ha visitar la tumba de su madre ya que su ultimo deseo fue ser enterrada en su tierra, cosa que ni su padre pudo negar.

Serenity: sabes, hermano es raro, estar sin el motivo de siempre---expreso mientras se subían a un MWW rojo propiedad de su hermano, no viajaba a ningún lado sin su adorado auto.---cuando será el día que me dejaras conducir este auto.

Joey: haber déjame pensar…mmm…nunca---soltando una risa divertida, ante la cara de frustración de su hermana—vamos no te moleste, cualquier dic de estos te lo presto.

Serenity: aja, bueno en donde nos quedaremos en tu departamento, en el mío, o en la casa de mama---ambos se mirando un poco y respondieron al mismo tiempo

S / J: casa de mama.

Joey: como me gusta la casa de mama es tan acogedora---no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ya habían pasado 5 años desde su muerte y aun la extrañaba a horrores---

Serenity: es verdad, cambiando de tema---tenia una leve preocupación, que la inquietaba, sabia de la importancia del proyecto, por lo que tendrían que llamar a su equipo, y eso lo incluía a EL, el ser que lastimo terriblemente a su hermano, su padre como ella sabían que no era ético despedirlo, pero si podían alejarlo de Joey---

Joey: no te preocupes---conocía muy bien a su hermana, como para no saber que era lo que la inquietaba---veremos el lunes el proyecto si es necearía la presencia de él, para este trabajo, pues tendremos que llamarle, si no pues llamaremos a alguien mas---

Serenity: de acuerdo---ahora ya estaba un poco tranquila, había pasado un año desde que no se había vuelto a ver, pero ella aun tenia la duda sui su hermano había podido olvidarse de él.

Un joven de 22 años de edad de larga cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos azules conocidos como Mokuba Kaiba, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos frente a la chimenea.

Mokuba: ni siquiera se su nombre…soy un diota---se dijo había visto a la mujer de su vida, la perdió de vista un momento y cuando la busco ya no estaba---

Kaiba: me encanta tu filosofía---se burlo su hermano---dime ahora quien es…---mokuba era un rompecorazones, pero al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que ahora él era el del corazón roto---mokuba

Mokuba: ni si quiera se su nombre, la ví cuando estuve en Francia, era ella, seto, ella---suspiro derrotado, cosa que procuro al Gran Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba: mokuba si era ella, la volverás al ver---mokuba sabia que seto no expresaba sus emociones, pero si sabia hacerlo sentir bien.---así que ocupa tu cabeza en algo de provecho, el lunes llegan y quiero todo en orden---claro y preciso.

Todo estaba listo, Joey y serenity salían de su casa para dirigirse ala corporaciones Kaiba, algo que los caracterizaba en que siempre tenían en su rostro una sonrisa, pero cuando se trataba de trabajar esa se borraba y se volvían implacable en lo que hacían, no por nada habían sido perfeccionados por su padre.

Serenity: vaya, es un hermoso edificio---estaba sorprendida de la elegancia del recibidor---será un interesante trabajo, y no me vas a decir que la estructura no te gusta

Joey: seria mentirte, hicieron un gran trabajo---y era verdad, los sujetos que se hayan encargado del diseño y arquitectura eran impresionables, pero no mejores, realmente estaba emocionado al poder lucirse en su trabajo.

Serenity: disculpe señorita, tenemos una cita con el señor Kaiba---

recepcionista: cual es su nombre---dijo con superioridad y soberbia---señora.---Joey estaba divertido, eso de "señora" seguro le carcomió el alma a su hermana, Pero aun así esta tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que preocupo un poco a su hermano.

Serenity: dígale que la diseñadora y el arquitecto encargados de su proyecto están aquí --- sonriendo mas, al ver la cara de espanto de esa huera oxigenada, ahora si Joey no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida.

Recepcionista: en seguida---hablo unos momentos con alguien---pueden pasar, es el ultimo pido, los estará esperando la secretaria del señor Kaiba.

Serenity: gracias…señora---caminando elegantemente con un Joey mas que divertid----quien se cree que es---realmente estaba molesta.

Joey: así que sí, te afecto el "señora"---

Serenity: cállate Joseph---ante esto Joey no pudo mas y rió a mas no poder, le divertía la actitud infantil de su hermana, pero paro cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron e inmediatamente vieron a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés la que supusieron era la secretaria de Kaiba---buenos días

Secretaria: bueno días, acompáñenme por favor, el señor Kaiba los espera---definitivamente esta chica era educada, pensaron ambos hermanos, llegando a una imponentes puertas---pasen por favor.

Joey: gracias---pero al momento de pasar se olvido de respirar y decir que fue el único que lo hizo, seria mentir…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo****  
****Dos****  
****Proyecto dragón ojiazul**

Ya en el auto de Joey se encontraban en un completo silencio hasta que serenity decidió romperlo, ya que aun no procesaba lo que había sucedido en aquella oficina.

Serenity: que fue eso?---ella jamás se imagino poder ver de nuevo esa chispa en los ojos de su hermano y mas aun su antigua rebeldía, que desde hace un tiempo no mostraba.

Joey: no se de que me hablas---como podía contestarle ni siquiera el se entendía y menos por que en el momento en que entro en aquella oficina su corazón latió mas rápido de lo normal---

Serenity: Joey, jamás te había visto así… te impresiono ese hombre verdad?---pregunto directamente mostrando una sonrisa entre maliciosa y sincera----es apuesto.

Joey: es nuestro jefe.---dejo tajantemente.

Serenity: ¡Ho! Vamos no seas así es perfecto… además las reglas se hicieron para romperse ---

Joey: no gracias, la ultima vez que las rompí, mira como termino ---si, era verdad, aun no superaba del todo, lo vivido con aquel ser, que lo hizo conocer la felicidad para luego arrebatársela.

Serenity: no creo que al señor Kaiba le agrade esa comparación---era la hora de molestar a su hermano y definitivamente no solo Joey quedo impresionado, por que de algo si presumía, es de ser sumamente observadora y ese hombre quedo igual o peor de cómo esta su hermano.

Joey: no creo que le importe en lo mas mínimo y ya dejemos esta conversación tengo hambre así que adonde quieres que vayamos a comer?---el escape de Joey, la comida, por lo que ella opto por seguirle la corriente, luego lo acorralaría, y definitivamente tendría que hablar con su padre----

Serenity: como quieras---no pudiendo evitar que soltara una sonrisa divertida.

**FLASH BACK****  
**  
_Joey: gracias---pero al momento de pasar se olvido de respirar y decir que fue el único que lo hizo, seria mentir…_

_Todo estaba en completo silencio, todo desapareció para el, lo único que podía ver eren esas dos hermosas lagunas azules, que estaba fijas en su ser, que le traspasaban el alma, que lo estudiaban, hasta que finalmente la realidad se hizo presente._

_Voz: supongo que son los enviados del Sr. Weeler---las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza trayéndolo a la realidad y mas la frialdad con las que las dijo---_

_Joey: así es, usted es el señor Kaiba supongo---ante estas palabras desafiantes, Kaiba sonrió, provocando destrozos ala salud mental de Joey---_

_Kaiba: así es, comencemos con el proyecto dragon ojiazul les parece…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Mientras tanto en las oficinas Kaiba un divertido mokuba no le daba la oportunidad a su hermano de decir absolutamente nada, finalmente después de casi una vida, llego el ser humano capas de dejar mudo al poderoso Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba: basta, no deberías estar obteniendo los permisos para que se inicie la construcción---

Mokuba: no trates de cambiar el tema, hermano, saber perfectamente que las corporaciones weeler se encargaran absolutamente de todo y eso incluye, los permisos, maquinarias, etc., ahora mejor cuéntame como estuvo la reunión con ese rubio tentación.---tenia que aprovechas, no todos los días se podía mofar de su hermano.

Kaiba: quien te dijo que era un "rubio tentación"?.

Mokuba: pues quien va ser, tu secretaria y todas la chicas del edificio y eso incluye a uno que otro chico, ese chico causo sensación, hay hermanito tienes demasiada competencia----

Kaiba: si claro lo que digas---enfrascándose en su computadora---mañana me acompañaras junto con los hermanos weeler a conocer el terreno, y mokuba---mirándolo fijamente---te quiero temprano.

Mokuba: por lo que veo no te sacare nada verdad, bueno esta bien, tendré la oportunidad de verlo mañana, ahora me retiro tengo una audiencia, a las 3 y ya estoy un poco retrasado.---al momento en que mokuba se retiro, Kaiba simplemente dejo aun lado el trabajo, descansando.

Kaiba: si, es verdad, eres hermoso…un hermoso cachorro---susurro en la soledad de su oficina.

Ambos hermanos weeler llegaron a alas oficinas que se encontraban en esa ciudad, por lo que inmediatamente fueron recibidos por sus empleados.

Secretaria: sean bien venidos señores weeler---a lo que ellos saludaron igualmente.

Joey: estaré en mi oficina, no me molesten---ok, debía reconocer que se encontraba un poco molesto tenia tiempo que no lo sacaban de sus casillas, con tanta elegancia---inbesil, arrogante, ególatra, superficial---

Secretaria: se encuentra bien el señor?---estaba preocupada por su jefe, y quien no? ---señorita.

Serenity: si, digamos que esta un poco neurótico, por cierto comunícame con los chicos, ---retirándose a su propia oficina, de la cual podía escuchar las maldiciones de su hermano, lo que la divertía, ese viaje, si que seria diferente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su secretaria diciéndole que ya estaba la llamada.---buenos días, Deblin, como están?

_Deblin: aburridos, y tu presiona, como estas.---coqueto como siempre._

Serenity: bien, pero te recomiendo que guardes tu galantería para alguien mas, por que aunque sea su amiga, mi cabeza puede correr he?---provocando una risa divertida de parte de Deblin.

_Deblin: es verdad, sus celos me encantan y mas sus berrinches jajajajaja._

Serenity: mentira, lo que mas te gusta son sus reconciliaciones jajajajaj, pero bueno, quiero que vengas a Japón a la ciudad de domino, tenemos trabajo y quiero a los mejores para esto ok.

_Deblin: a todos?---ella comprendió perfectamente a lo que refería._

Serenity: si, a todos, pero tranquilo, algo me dice que todo estaré perfectamente, no te preocupes, creo que mi hermano no tendrá cabeza para nada mas-

_Deblin: eso si seria bueno, este bien viajamos en la noche y llegamos en la mañana de acuerdo._

Serenity: bien, hasta entonces.

Exactamente eran las diez de la mañana, serenity ya se encontraba en ya propiedad de Kaiba, donde se llevaría acabo el proyecto, pero estaba sola, ya que Joey tenía que ir a la oficina por unos documentos.

Voz: buenos días---

Serenity: buenos días señor Kaiba---saludo sin voltear, pero al hacerlo quedo sorprendida---disculpe lo confundí.

Voz: no se preocupe, soy mokuba Kaiba su hermano menor---el también lo estaba, era la misma chica de Francia y agradeció a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer, por tener la oportunidad de volverla a ver.---usted es…

Serenity: discúlpeme, soy serenity weeler la diseñadora…---extendiendo su mano para estrecharla, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.

Kaiba: buenos días señorita weeler---saludo Kaiba que llegaba a lado de ambos---mokuba llegases temprano---sonrió maliciosamente.

Mokuba: no molestes, y que les parece si comenzamos---a lo que ella simplemente sonrió y volteo a ver si veía a Joey---sucede algo.

Serenity: es raro, Joey dijo que estaría antes de que llegara el señor Kaiba, pero es raro que tarde tanto---tomando su celular---donde estas?

_Joey: llegare en cinco minutos tuve un contratiempo---ella pudo darse cuenta que la voz de Joey era agitada---_

Serenity: espero y ese contratiempo no contenga dos piernas---los hermanos Kaiba se sorprendieron ante las palabras de ella---

_Joey: celosa…definitivamente celosa, no ya llego---colgando el celular---_

Serenity: lo matare cuando llegue…---pero callo al ver que su hermano llegaba, en un auto diferente que a su adorado MWW---y tu auto.---interrogo cuando este llego a su lado.

Joey: hey, calmate, déjame respirar,…buenos días señor Kaiba

Kaiba: buenos días

Joey: y buenos días…

Mokuba: mokuba Kaiba---se presento, y pudo darse cuenta que su hermana desviaba la vista, ahora el tenia algo con que fastidiarla también.

Serenity: aja, donde esta mi adorado auto---

Joey: en el taller, choque mientras iba a la oficinas---no pudiendo terminar debido a que su hermana lo tenia sujeto de la cara estudiándolo---tranquila no fue nada serio

Serenity: seguro?---pregunto temerosa.---mira que si te sientes mal me encargo de todo…

Joey: oyes, estoy bien, no fue nada, solo un estupido que no respeto el alto, nada mas, tranquila ok…

Voz: un estupido que se no respeto el alto, Joey, ahora eso soy para ti, un simple estupido… ---dejando a Joey sorprendido por su presencia.

Joey: tu…---susurro liberándose de su hermana.

Voz: si y adivina que?...he regresado…por ti…---susurro seductoramente al oído de Joey.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Aclaro ninguno de los personajes ni la serie de YU GI HO me pertenece**

**Capitulo****  
****Tres****  
****Rivales**

_Joey: tú…---susurro liberándose de su hermana._

_Voz: si y adivina que?...he regresado…por ti…---susurro seductoramente al oído de Joey._

Joey se encontraba tumbado en su cama, pensando en los acontecimientos de la mañana, después de que prácticamente Kaiba se fuera furioso, sin decir nada, y mas no se esperaba volverlo haber, bueno no tan pronto y menos que le digiera esas palabras "_he regresado…por ti" _ eso lo molestaba, que pensaría Kaiba, creería que tendría una aventura con su abogado o que, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamiento que no se percato cuando su hermana había entrado a la habitación y sentado a su lado---

Serenity: que piensas?...ya hablaste con el señor Kaiba, ---recibiendo una negativa de parte de su hermano---mokuba me dijo que ese era una actitud casi nula en su hermano y que le causaba demasiada diversión

Joey: desde cuando dejo de ser señor Kaiba, para convertirse solamente en mokuba he?---provocando un fuerte sonrojo a su hermana---vaya quien lo diría.

Serenity: no pienses nada, es que me causa demasiada confianza por eso lo tuteo, además creo que lo que le paso al señor Kaiba se llaman celos, no crees---

Joey: de que?, no tiene por que sentirlos---contesto inconscientemente, dejando a serenity pasmada por la respuesta, eso quería decir que su hermano, tenia bien presente la presencia de Kaiba---no tenia por que---susurro desviando la mirada,---crees que siga molesto?

Serenity: no lo se, sabes los chicos me llamaron para decirme que si salíamos y les he dicho que si, es mejor que te cambien o me dejaras ir con esa bola de pervertidos---no lo dijo ni dos beses y ya estaba dirigiéndose al baño---eso pensé

Joey: en quince minutos estoy listo---desapareciendo a trabes las puertas perdiéndose en lo sucedido en la mañana

**FLASH BACK****  
**  
_Joey: tú…---susurro liberándose de su hermana._

_Voz: si y adivina que?...he regresado…por ti…---susurro seductoramente al oído de Joey._

_Joey: pues lamento decepcionarte…no me interesas en lo mas mínimo…Dark ---susurro de igual manera, al apuesto hombre de callos blancos frente a el, pero no se pudo percatar de la furia en los ojos de Kaiba._

_Dark: eso lo veremos---dándose media vuelta se marcho._

_Joey: es un inbesil---volteando a ver a su hermana—que sucede?_

_Serenity: creo que no podremos hacer la inspección del terreno, el señor Kaiba se marcho._

_Joey!que! por que?---volteando a ver solo como se alejaba el auto de Kaiba.---pero…_

_Mokuba: vaya, gracias weeler, jajajajaja no todos los días puedo ver a mi hermano furioso jajajajaja---dejando completamente en blanco a Joey, mientras serenity negaba con la cabeza de cómo era posible que su humano hábese fuera tan distraído._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Joey: debo estar alucinando, un hombre como el debe tener una larga lista de amantes---dijo con pesar --- ¡rayos! Y a mi que me importa eso…mucho---suspiro

Las luces del lugar eran impresionantes, su elegancia combinada, con lo juvenil, la perfecta discoteca de la alta sociedad, debido a que en la parte superior se encontraban personas de esa elite, quizás realizando algún negocio, mientras que los jóvenes estaban abajo disfrutando de la música---

Deblin: aja, de esto hablaba, ¡a divertirse!---jalando a su pareja al centro de la pista---mueve el cuerpo---incitándolo a bailar---como anoche---susurro seductoramente a su oído, recibiendo un suave golpe en su hombre, simulando enojo---eres adorable Tris.

Tristan: tú lo pediste---convirtiendo su baile en uno mas atrevido provocando las sonrisas de todo el equipo y una que otras mirada lujuriosa de las personas que los rodeaban a lo que Deblin lo tomo de la cintura posesivamente pegándolo a su cuerpo.---te dije tu lo pediste---sonriendo ante los claros celos de su esposo, y sonrió mas, al pensar que aun provocaba los celos de Deblin, ---llevamos cinco años de casados, como puedes estar celoso no confías en mi

Deblin: confió en ti, no en ellos---besando posesivamente a su esposo, dejando claro a todo que el era su dueño.

Serenity: vaya, si esos dos son tal para cual son unos celosos de primera---dijo una ves que todos se habían sentado, claro a excepción de esa pareja---vamos yugi, no quieres bailar con migo---invito---

Yugi: claro---tomándola de la mano la guió también al centro de la pista, dejando a yami y a Joey platicando.

Yami: así que ese idiota quiere que tu y el tengan algo de nuevo?---bebiendo ---y que quieres tu?---no obteniendo respuesta de parte de Joey---acaso quieres intentarlo de nuevo con el, vamos Joey.

Joey: no, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, es solo que…---en su mente se le vinieron dos hermosos ojos azules---no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

Yami: a quien no te puedes quitar de la cabeza?---la frustración en Joey, no se debía a dark de eso estaba seguro, entonces quien había impresionado a Joey para tenerlo en ese estado---dime

Joey: nada, olvídalo---relajándose con una sonrisa maliciosa---dime esperas a que mi hermana conquiste al pequeño yugi o que yo personalmente me lo lleve a la cama, para qué reacciones---y los celos no se hicieron esperar

Yami: ¡mira Joey el es mío de acuerdo ni se te ocurra ponerle ni un solo dedo en sima!.---

Joey: claro que no, quiero ponerle toda la mano--- yami simplemente se paro y fue directo a yugi, besándolo en el momento, dejando a todos los del equipo con los ojos como platos, a lo que Joey le Hizo señales a su hermana para que se fuera a sentar con el y ella obedeció con una sonrisa les susurro a la nueva pareja.

Serenity: demasiado espectáculo por un día ---alejándose dejando a yami y yugi completamente sonrojados pero con una sonrisa en sus labios---que le dijiste?

Joey: que me lo llevaría a la cama---sonriendo descaradamente, por lo que recibió un golpe de su hermana---que?, vamos ya se habían tardado, además se que ninguno de ellos se lastimara---

Serenity: eso es verdad, pero…---callo al sentir una mano en su hombro y al voltear a ver, simplemente pudo sonrojarse---hola mokuba

Mokuba: hola, no espere verte aquí, te gustaría bailar?---invito recibiendo una duda de parte de serenity.

Serenity: es que Joey…

Joey: oyes, estoy lo suficientemente grandecito para poder cuidarme, ve bailar, y…----mirando a mokuba---cuidado he?---mokuba simplemente sonrió entendiendo los celos de hermandad que tenia con su hermana.---vayan---dejando Joey solo, pero no por mucho tiempo, acercándose a el una hermosa mujer que llevaba un vestido negro entallado mostrando su excelente figura----buenas noches señorita---saludo coqueto

Señorita: buenas noches, te gustaría bailar---sonrió coquetamente, al ver al hermoso ser frente a sus ojos, Joey llevaba un pantanos de cuero negro entallado a la cadera y una playera de seda negra de mangas largar y su hermoso cabello suelto, decir que se veía sexy y apetecible seria decir la verdad, completamente la verdad.---o que te parece ir a otro lugar mas cómodo---pregunto mientras se sentaba muy cerca de Joey---

Joey: lo siento…---siendo interrumpido por una voz fría que reconoció al instante----Kaiba---susurro

Kaiba: viene acompañado---dejando asombrada a la chica, por ver a la pareja más sexy del lugar.

Señorita: lo siento no lo sabia---alejándose del rubio tentación---hacen una sexy pareja, con su permiso---retirándose del lugar, dejando a Kaiba y a Joey viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

Joey: buenas noches---saludo e invito a que se sentara

Kaiba: disculpa lo de la mañana, tuve un imprevisto---explico---un problema en la empresa que me puso de pésimo humor.

Joey: no te preocupe, me lo imagine, pero tu hermano nos mostró el lugar y el próximo lunes comenzamos…----callando inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que lo tuteaba y de eso se dio cuenta Kaiba, y sinceramente no le desagrado en lo mas mínimo.---disculpe no…

Kaiba: pierde cuidado, si no te molesta podemos seguir tuteándonos---Joey simplemente sonrió.

Joey: de acuerdo, por lo que veo tu hermano no me va hacer fácil que me lleve a mi hermana nuevamente a Inglaterra verdad?---viendo como ambos jóvenes bailaban y platicaban amenamente, pero era obvio que a mokuba le gustaba su hermana y viceversa, por lo que vio fijamente a Kaiba el cual tenia una copa en sus manos y se veía extremadamente sexy---

Kaiba: así parece---mirándolo fijamente sus ojos---te molesta?

Joey: mmm, no se, tenemos estrictas ordenes de no mezclar, es una de las principales reglas, tu deberías saberla---el juego de mirada estaba presente.

Kaiba: si, lo se, pero siempre haya una acepción no lo crees?---

Joey: nunca hay buenos resultados en esos juegos, pueden salir seriamente lastimados---no supo si seguían hablando de sus hermanos o de ellos---no lo crees.

Kaiba: lo que creo es que si uno no se arriesga, como puede saber si las cosas funcionaran o no, además los Kaiba nunca jugamos---la seriedad con la que lo dijo y mas la mirada intensa sobre Joey, lo ponía inquieto.

Joey: eso si no te lo creo, ---sonriendo ante la cara de desacuerdo de Kaiba---no te molestes, lo que quiero decir, es que no creo que no hayan tenido sus aventuras o romances---

Kaiba: yo no dije eso, nosotros cuando nos involucramos con alguien no jugamos con ellos o ellas---amabas mirada estaban fijamente en uno y el otro, no podían simplemente dejar de verse--- dime a ti te gusta jugar?---que contestar, el no era de los que cambiaba de parejas cada fin de semana, pero sabia que su respuesta daría pie a muchas cosas, y por primera vez no sabia que hacer.---sabes el que te quedes callado deja mucho a la imaginación…

Joey: no---dejo seriamente, seriedad que Kaiba no había visto---no me gusta jugar, pero no estoy dispuesto a volver a cometer el mismo error que casi me destruye--- desviando su mirada bebió de su copa---no estoy dispuesto a volver a sufrir, estúpidamente.

Kaiba: como sabes que, volverá hacer un error?

Joey: no lo se, simplemente no quiero volver a sufrir, ver a mi familia preocupada, por mi depresión, sufrimiento y soledad, no volveré a causarle daño nuevamente---ante estas palabras Kaiba se pudo dar cuenta que la pareja anterior de su cachorro le había causado mas daño de que se imaginaba, y eso lo puso furioso---

Kaiba: entonces nos privaras a todos de ver una hermosa sonrisa en tus labios---antes estas palabras Joey quedo impresionado, Kaiba se levanto sentándose a su lado y se acerco al rostro de su cachorro le susurro al oído---no me juzgues antes de conocerme ---ok ya estaba claro que la atracción era mutua, ahora no sabia si comenzar con algo que quizás no estaba dispuesto a continuar---date una nueva oportunidad y dámela a mí.---ahora sus rostros estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarse, solo un señal de parte de el y seria la invitación a que Kaiba lo besara, pero un voz provoco que ambos se dejaran de ver, pero no por eso se alejaron al saber de la persona de quien se trataba---

Dark: interrumpo?...---al verlo, Joey inconscientemente tomo a Kaiba de una mano entrelazándola con la suya---

Kaiba: si---dijo tajantemente---si nos permites estamos ocupados--- fijando su completa atención en Joey e ignorando a dark, el cual se puso furioso al ver como Joey volteaba a ver a Kaiba y se sonrojaba ignorándolo también.

Dark: Joey tenemos muchas cosas que hablar---Joey lo volteo a ver y su mirada podía competir en frialdad con la de Kaiba.

Joey: no tenemos de nada de que hablar todo quedo dicho hace mas de un año, ahora si nos permites estamos en medio de una discusión---fijando nuevamente su vista en Kaiba el cual tenia una sonrisa que dejo sin respirar a Joey, reacciones que ni siquiera dark pudo conseguir---

Dark: eso ya lo veremos---marchándose más que furioso de la discoteca dejando nuevamente solos a Joey y Kaiba.

Kaiba: así que en medio de una discusión he?---sonrió nuevamente, provocando nuevamente estragos en Joey---

Joey: sabes mi salud mental, peligra cerca de ti---los nervios nuevamente estaban presente.

Kaiba: por que?---acercándose nuevamente a sus labios, decidido continuar en donde se había quedado.

Joey: déjame estar a quince metros lejos de ti, para que mi cerebro funciones correctamente y poder contestarte debidamente---susurro muy cerca de los labios de Kaiba.

Kaiba: lo siento, es una petición que no puedo cumplir, no soportaría estar mas lejos de lo que estoy ahora de ti---susurro, también, pero con la diferencia es que sus labios ya se tocaban suavemente, acariciándose con cada palabra que daba.

Joey: esto no está bien---dijo sin ningún intento de alejarse de Kaiba---no esta bien

Kaiba: quien lo dice?---le estaba resultado sumamente difícil no tomar esos labios y conformarse con las suaves caricias que se daban---

Joey: el contrato---susurro colocando sus manos en el pecho de Kaiba, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa acercando su cuerpo al de Kaiba el cual solo sonrió calidamente, tomando a Joey de la cintura para estar más cómodo, mientras su otro brazo estaba rodeando los hombros de Joey---

Kaiba: al diablo el contrato---tomando de una vez los labios de Joey, dejando el juego a un lado, pidiendo permiso para entrara a su cavidad, permiso que le fue concedido, el beso era suave, y apasionado, alejándose levemente para tomar aire, a lo que Kaiba tomo el labio superior de Joey y lo beso tan sensualmente que Joey creyó morir de placer en ese momento, realizando el mismo movimiento en el labio inferior, al separarse ambos se vieron nuevamente y Joey ya no se contuvo a lo que definitivamente empezaba a sentir por ese empresario, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Kaiba y lo atrajo así, besándolo.

Joey; diablos---susurro una ves que ambos se separaron, ambos estaban agitados por ese beso tan intenso que habían compartido---me volveré adicto

Kaiba: lo siento yo ya lo soy---tomando nuevamente los labios de Joey en un beso corto pero exigente---te mentí---susurro contra sus labios, Joey simplemente se alejo un poco pensando que Kaiba quizá solo estaba jugando---no pienses tonterías---aclaro al ver la reacción de su cachorro acercándolo nuevamente a el---en la mañana, no me fui por asunto de la empresa, me moleste por la cercanía de ese sujeto que no lo soporte---

Joey: tonto, no tienes por que preocuparte---tomando el rostro de Kaiba en sus manos---

Kaiba: me alegra escuchar eso---besándole la mejilla aun sonrojado Joey---

Joey: y yo, tengo de que preocuparme?---esa pregunta siendo honestos Kaiba no se la esperaba, creyó que con lo que había acabado de suceder estaba mas que dicho que solo le interesaba el, pero sonrió, su cachorro le gustan las cosas directas.

Kaiba: no, no tienes por que preocuparte---susurro a su oído, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de este, pero se percato que Joey no estaba para esas caricias por que lo sintió tensarse---iremos a tu ritmo, de acuerdo…cachorro

Joey: cachorro...- sonrió ante dicho apodo que le habían puesto.---esta bien Neko---ahora el que sonrió fue Kaiba.

Voz: hola seto…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Me alegra mucho que les este gustado esta historia, y gracias por sus mensajes. Pero si no me motivan mas, no seguiré actualizando así de rápido he? jajajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo****  
****Cuatro****  
****Hanna**

_Joey: cachorro...- sonrió ante dicho apodo que le habían puesto.---esta bien Neko---ahora el que sonrió fue Kaiba._

_Voz: hola seto…_

Kaiba: Bakura?---sorprendido ligeramente tenia casi un año sin saber de el y este aparece así, nada mas---que haces aquí?

Bakura: sabes, en estos momentos por lo regular la gentes dices, ¡hola como has estado!, no inventes ---fijando su vista en la hermosa criatura que seto aun tenia en bazos---vaya que hermoso, quien eres primor---pregunto seductoramente.

Joey: vaya, tanto he cambiado que ni siquiera eres capas de reconocerme?---su sonrisa era de completa diversión--- acaso Marik te a consumido hasta la ultima neurona

Bakura: weeler?---susurro, impactado---por todos los dioses que bueno estas----mirando a Kaiba---primo donde conociste a esta belleza, ya que el nunca sale de Inglaterra al menos que sea importante.

Kaiba: de donde se conocen?---si, los celos a flor de piel, cosa que divirtió a Joey y ya ni se diga a Bakura---

Bakura: Joey has logrado algo casi imposible, que si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos, nunca lo creería…acaso son celos? Primo---

Kaiba: no fastidies y contesta---Joey no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, definitivamente ese Neko lo estaba estropeando---que es lo divertido

Joey: tú ---tocando suavemente sus labios con sus manos---me encantas---susurro solo para que seto lo escuchara---

Kaiba: eso me gusta---susurro de igual manera, hasta que Bakura los interrumpió.

Bakura: he, vamos no hagan eso en frente de los pobres---

Joey: y Marik---obteniendo solo una mirada triste---que sucede?

Bakura: esta en Egipto, no me pudo acompañar---revolviéndose el cabello desesperado, no podía creer lo mucho que lo extrañaba---

Joey: esto no me lo puedo creer… te enamoraste de el, espera a que se enteren los chicos---sonriendo ante las claras burlas que seguramente recibiría---

Bakura: chico?...están aquí esa bola de pervertidos---sonriendo maliciosamente----eso si seria divertido, dime el estupido de yami ya esta con el pequeño o todavía no?

Joey: no, hace ratos prácticamente le dije que me lo llevaría a la cama y solo logre que lo besara, ---suspiro resignado sin ver la mirada que Kaiba tenia sobre el---pues por lo que veo, no paso nada relevante---dijo al mirar que nuevamente su hermana bailaba con yugi y mokuba platicaba con yami----eso es desesperante no se que espera, aplausos…Bakura ni se te ocurra---advirtió al ver la sonrisa en sus labios

Bakura: vamos, solo los ayudare y de paso fastidio a yami, no todos los días puedo hacer eso, jajajaja, además Marik aria lo mismo o no?---Joey simplemente se estaba resignando le agrado ver a uno de su equipo---oyes Joey ya que haces aquí?..---sonriendo maliciosamente---aparte de estarte ligando a mí primo---provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Joey---

Joey: estupido…trabajo para el---

Bakura: vaya, tu padre va a matarte si se entera---expreso seriamente---y no se diga Hanna---ante estas palabras Joey simplemente se separo ligeramente de Kaiba y bebió de su copa---

Joey: lo se---admitió, pero sintió la mano de Kaiba en la suya y no pudo evitar sonreír---pero todo esta bien…verdad?

Kaiba: si---la forma en que se veían le dijo a Bakura que definitivamente todo estaría bien, pero este temía que Joey aun no le haya mencionado nada a Kaiba de Hanna y lo que lo preocupo ligeramente es que pensaría Kaiba al saber quien era Hanna en la vida de Joey---

Bakura: bueno a fastidiar se ha dicho—y dicho y hecho un yami furioso, para diversión de Bakura, el cual tubo a yugi bailando toda la noche con el, casi al amanecer los hermano Kaiba llevaron a los weeler a su casa, la excusa, es que el equipo se llevo el auto de Joey, y ellos se ofrecieron a llevarlos.

Joey se dejo caer cansado en el mueble del Autobús que tenían como oficina en los terrenos de la construcción, la semana había sido mas que pesada, con el traslado de las maquinas, los permisos y mas tener que aguanta a una que otra persona indeseable es decir Dark y sus continuas insinuaciones, ya lo tenían arto, pero también tenia su lado bueno, Kaiba tenían una semana saliendo, solo serenity y el equipo lo sabia, pero el teléfono interrumpió su tan preciado descanso..

Joey: diga?---mientras tomaba unos planos para revisarlos.---padre---susurro dejando lo que hacia, era raro que su padre lo llamara---sucede algo? Le paso algo a Hanna

_Sr. Weeler: no hijo no sucede nada malo, solo quería saber como van las cosas por aya?---_

Joey: pues bien, hemos comenzado con la construcción, yo creo que en unos tres meses estoy de regreso, dime como esta Hanna?

_Sr. Weeler: inquieta, se molesto que te hayas ido sin despedirte de ella, le explique que no pudiste que todo fue muy rápido y para cuando ella llego tu ya te habías ido.---_

Joey: si debe estar furioso, esta cerca?, me gustaría platicar con ella, tal vez le tenga una propuesta que no pueda decir que no---

_Sr. Weeler: déjame hablarle estaba con unas amigas espera…HANNA Joey al teléfono---la llamo pero en menos de un minuto estaba al telefono._

_Hanna: ¡QUE MALO ERES, TE FUISTE SIN DESPEDIRTE!---si esa era Hanna, un día de estos lo dejaría sordo._

Joey: lo siento pero tu llegarías del internado hasta dentro de una semana y no pude llamarte…me disculpas?

_Hanna: has estado 2 semanas sin hablarme, ni cuando estoy en el internado haces eso, mira que estoy de vacaciones y tu no estas aquí?---Joey pudo percatarse que estaba apunto de llorar---por que?_

Joey: tenia trabajo, pero dime cuanto tiempo estas de vacaciones, 2 meses como siempre---pregunto

_Hanna: no, esta vez son tres y escuche que le dijiste al anciano que regresarías hasta dentro de tres meses, no voy a verte---_

Joey: estabas espiando, eso no es digno de una señorita y menos decirle al abuelo anciano, Hanna si te escucha te reprenderá y no voy a defenderte---

_Hanna: lo siento---susurro arrepentida. _

Joey: de cuerdo, dime como vas con tu japonés?

_Hanna: bien saque un 10, en ese idioma, además entre al equipo de natación y esgrima, soy excelente---comento contenta, tenia mas de dos semanas sin hablar con el y ya se estaba impacientando, ya que se había tratado de comunicar y no lo había podido localizar---dime vendrás a verme_

Joey: no---contesto, entristeciéndola inmediatamente ---tu vendrás a Japón te quedaras con migo todas tus vacaciones que dices aceptas?---sabia lo que venia y era mejor no arriesgarse la conocía perfectamente.

_Hanna: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!...fantástico le diré al abuelo y me tendrás mañana mismo allí de acuerdo… papá---_

Joey: si además a los chicos les gustara verte, y tendrás con que molestar a tu tía serenity---seria divertido ver actuar a serenity bajo presión.

_Hanna: tiene novio?...---susurro sorprendida---como es el?_

Joey; no, pero ese chico lo pretende ser...---susurro—no le cuentes al abuelo todavía de acuerdo?

_Hanna: conspiración, me gusta, de acuerdo te lo paso, y nos vemos mañana de acuerdo papá?_

Joey: si cuídate hasta luego princesa.---Hanna le paso el teléfono a su abuelo y salio corriendo a su habitación hacer las maletas

_Sr. Weeler: que sucede salio corriendo a su habitación?_

Joey: espero y no te moleste, te la quitare todas las vacaciones, le dije que se viniera a Japón, creo que seria divertido y pastaría tiempo con ella, la extraño mucho.

_Sr. Weeler: no hay problema, la mandare en el Jet, pero dime no hay nada, digo alguna japonesa o algún japonés_

Joey; padre que preguntas---dijo algo nervioso y por supuesto su padre se dio cuenta.

_Sr. Weeler: bueno ya me contaras cuando estés listo, cuídate_

Joey: muy bien padre, nos vemos y cuídate, te manda saludos serenity---dijo al lograr descifrar las faramallazas de su hermana.

_Sr. Weeler: me la saludas, cuídense---colgando._

Serenity: así que le vas a presentar a la pequeña Hanna, ---recibiendo una afirmación por parte de su hermano, ella sabia perfectamente que a su hermano le importaba mucho la opinión de si hija---como crees que lo tome?

Joey: no se, pero espero que bien, ya que si no, lo lamentare mucho, pero amo a Hanna a pesar de todas las cosas---recibiendo un abrazo de su hermana---que sucede?

Serenity: siempre has sido así, desde que yo era pequeña, siempre te preocupa nuestra opinión, gracias Joey por tomarnos en cuenta, pero no creo que a Hanna le guste la idea de compartir a su querido papá---sonriendo maliciosamente---va a odia a Kaiba

Joey: gracias por los ánimos---sonriendo, era verdad su hija era sumamente celos, pero no injusta, esperaba que todo saliera bien---vamos es tarde y supongo que somos los últimos en irnos no?

Serenity: como siempre, vamos---tomando del brazo de su hermano---que te parece que cenemos…---callando por la persona frente a ella---hola

Mokuba: hola, llegue a tiempo, que te parece si te invito a cenar---

Serenity: este…---ese chico la perturbaba, la inquietaba y le provocaba demasiadas cosas, que no sabia que podía sentir---si claro

Joey: traidora---provocando un sobresalto a su hermana debido a que se lo susurro---me divertiré, por que no solo a mi Hanna me cela, hola mokuba

Mokuba: hola, no te molesta que la robe---ofreciéndole su brazo a serenity.

Joey: no, en absoluto, disfruta mientras puedas, desde mañana te será simplemente imposible acercarte a ella---dijo divertido ante la consternación y frustración de mokuba, hasta que una voz que conocía perfectamente se hizo presente---

Kaiba: y eso por que?----pregunto mientras daba un suave beso a la mejilla de Joey--- cachorro---ante esta visión serenity no pudo reprimirse una risa---

Serenity: vaya, entonces no sabes como deseo ver, que vas hacer mañana---recibiendo un suspiro de parte de Joey---será divertido, veremos al señor Kaiba como maneja su mayor obstáculo para estar alado de mi hermano---la forma seria en que lo dijo, dejo mas que claro que había alguien que era capas de aleja a su cachorro de su lado.

Kaiba: que quiere decir?

Serenity: su mayor prueba se acerca, y mira que Joey te esta dando una oportunidad que a nadie le ha dado…vamos mokuba se me antojo unas hamburguesas----dejando solo a Joey y a Kaiba.

Kaiba: cachorro---lo llamo y le pidió con la mirada que se explicara---

Joey: deseo que conozcas a mi mayor tesoro, llega mañana---tomando el rostro de Kaiba en sus manos--- espero que te agrade…---susurro antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios…

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo****  
****Quinto****  
****Angustia**

_Joey: deseo que conozcas a mi mayor tesoro, llega mañana---tomando el rostro de Kaiba en sus manos--- espero que te agrade…---susurro antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios…_

Eran las 5:30 de la madrugada y Joey terminaba de arreglarse, debido a que su hija llegaría a las 6 y el siempre va por ella al aeropuerto, pero sentía nervios, ese día le presentaría a Kaiba su hija, y ciertamente no sabia como reaccionaria, a Dark nunca se lo presento, por que?, no lo sabia, y agradeció nunca habérselo presentado, sintiéndose mareado repentinamente callo sobre la cama, mareos que tenia desde hace mas de tres semanas, y ahora se intensificaban.

Joey: diablos y a mi que no me gustan los médicos---suspiró cuna ves que este paso ---bueno será mejor apresurarme esa niña es capas de bajarse del avión antes de que aterrice--- salio sin hacer el menor ruido, solo a Hanna se le ocurría llegar a esas horas, el viaje fue tranquilo al aeropuerto y cuando llego se dio cuenta que el Jet ya havia llegado y apenas bajaban---a tiempo---susurro --- ¡Hanna!--- La llamo

Hanna: papi---Joey lo pudo ver como una pequeña niña de cinco años corría a el, su largo cabellos negro sujeto en una trenza y sus ojitos mieles, unas que otra lagrima de felicidad----te extrañe

Joey: yo también----abrasándola fuertemente, pero sin percatarse que una mirada estaba fija en el, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

Terminaban de llegar a la construcción, cuando se empezó a sentir mal, realmente mal.

Joey: Hanna, dile a tu tía que venga---pidió tomándose fuertemente del volante del auto, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados---rápido cariño---al verlo Hanna salio corriendo del auto a buscar a su tía o algún rostro conocido, cuando logro visualizarla, esta estaba hablando con dos caballeros uno de cabellera negra larga y otro castaño.

Serenity: Hanna que sucede?---acercándose a la pequeña, debido a que tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y mas que venia sola---cariño que tienes, donde esta tu papa?

Hanna: en el auto, ---derramando mas lagrimas, antes esto Kaiba sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, no sabia si se trataba se su cachorro, pero salio en dirección al estacionamiento ante la vista confuso de todos, pero al reaccionar serenity, lo siguió al igual que mokuba-

Kaiba: cachorro---lo llamo pero Joey estaba inconsciente, por lo que lo tomo en brazos y lo paso al lado del copiloto y se sentó al volante---lo llevare al hospital los veo aya, ---pero al ver la preocupación de la pequeña---vamos, se preocupara tu papa si despierta y no te ve.---no lo dijo dos beses y la niña estaba atrás viendo preocupada a su padre---arranco---vamos cachorro resiste---susurro preocupado, Hanna solamente lo vio un momento para fijarse nuevamente en su padre---tranquila, el estará bien.

Hanna: eso espero---susurro ----eres el novio de papa?---directa la niña.

Kaiba: digamos que me esta brindando la oportunidad de estar a su lado---viéndola de reojo---te molesta?

Hanna: no lo se, eres el primero, después de lo de mamá---callando---el te hablo de mi?

Kaiba: dijo que quería que conociera a su mayor tesoro, ---sonriendo, tranquilo al ver que su cachorro despertaba despacio, pero llevándose una mano a su cabella---no te muevas cachorro ya llegamos al hospital---bajando del auto tomo a Joey en brazos---vamos Hanna---Joey estaba demasiado mareado y un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que se aferro al cuello de seto, que creía que se le partiría en dos.

Joey: seto---susurro---Hanna donde esta?

Kaiba: esta conmigo, tranquilo, estarás bien---abrasándolo fuertemente, ante la vista de Hanna quien no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera de posara en sus labios su padre finalmente le abría su corazón a alguien.

Joey: me siento muy mal, seto---susurro antes de caer nuevamente a la inconciencia, después de eso vieron como los médicos se llevaron a Joey.

Hanna: por que tardan tanto---susurro comenzando a sollozar, hasta que sintió que Kaiba la abrasaba calidamente---señor Kaiba

Kaiba: no te preocupes, el estará bien---mirando de reojo a su hermano y a serenity, la cual estaba demasiado seria---que sucede.

Serenity: me preocupa mucho, es raro que el se enferme—

Hanna: tranquila tía, el dijo que estaría bien…verdad?---Kaiba solo asistió---vez todo estará bien----recargando su cabeza en Kaiba---todo estará bien---tratándose de creer en ella misma, debía de ser fuerte.

Serenity: Hanna---susurro sonriendo---tienes razón, Joey en necio y esto no lo derrumbara.

Medico: familiares del señor weeler.

Hanna: yo soy su hija, ella es mi tía y el es el novio de papa---dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero tranquilos---que tiene mi papi

Medico: he?---viendo que Kaiba asistía---bien, temo informales que el señor weeler presenta un anemia, severa, tendrán que estar al pendiente de sus alimentos, ahora ya se encuentra tranquilo y despierto.

Serenity: podemos verlo?---al medico asistió---

Medico: pero solo una persona a la vez de acuerdo---

Joey se encuentra tumbado en una cama, aun le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no tanto como cuando llego, y se acordó en cuestión de segundo que Kaiba, ya había conocido a su hija, y sinceramente la incertidumbre lo inquietaban que pensaría?, la aceptaría?, que es lo que aria?, pero a pesar de estar nervioso, se sentía tranquilo, sentimientos encontrados, pero aun así, no podía manejarlos, no desde que conoció a Kaiba.

Joey: que me has hecho?—susurro al aire, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación era abierta con timidez y una cabecita negra se asomo---pasa princesa

Hanna: papi---corrió abrasándose de la cintura de su padre---me asustaste, deberías comer lo que cocina la nana.

Joey: así que ahora tu serás la que me reprenda por no comer bien he?---acariciando los suaves cabellos de Hanna---Hanna hija… ---no sabia como comenzar, pero tenia que hablarle de Kaiba---quisiera que conocieras a alguien y…

Hanna: al señor Kaiba?---sentándose en la cama con su papa---ya lo conocí----viendo directamente asía la ventana---te gusta?

Joey: si---acepto a ella no podía ni debía mentirle---me interesa, pero, quiero saber que piensas tu?

Hanna: me sorprendió mucho que te llamara cachorro---Joey simplemente se sonrojo, ese Kaiba como se había atrevido a llamarle así enfrente de su hija---se preocupo mucho por ti, estaba realmente asustado y sabes…me di cuenta que el señor Kaiba y yo compartimos un mismo sentimiento, por eso…yo…no me interpondré---viendo directamente a los ojos a su padre---me agrada compartir ese sentimiento con alguien como el señor Kaiba---sonriendo con unas ligeras lagrimas en sus lindo ojos.

Joey: quiero que sepas, que nunca olvidare a tu madre, ella siempre estará en mi corazón Hanna…lo que siento por Kaiba es muy diferente a lo que sentí por ella---Hanna lo abraso muy fuerte---y también que tu eres mi razón de vivir, y siempre me tendrás, de acuerdo---recibiendo un asistimiento Por parte de Hanna

Hanna: eso lose papi, ---bajándose de la cama---le hablare a Kaiba para que entre, de acuerdo---saliendo sin esperar la respuesta de su padre, pero no paso ni un minuto y Kaiba estaba en la habitación viendo fijamente—

Joey: Kaiba, yo…---siendo callado por un beso por parte de el, un beso, que expresaba la preocupación que había pasado, un beso lleno de sentimientos, un beso que le demostró a Joey lo mucho que le importaba a Kaiba---seto---susurro con el poco aire que le habían dejado.

Kaiba: nos preocupaste, cachorro tonto---abrazándolo--- me asuste tanto---

Joey: lo siento---correspondiendo al abraso, ---ya me siento mejor, solo fue un desmayo, no te preocupes tanto neko.

Kaiba: nada de eso, me encargare de que comas lo adecuado, no soportare un susto como este nuevamente---expreso acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Joey el cual ante el contacto simplemente cerro los ojos disfrutando de ella---es hermosa---susurro

Joey: quería que la conocieras, pero no de esta manera---desviando su mirada, ---que piensas ahora de mi?

Kaiba: que pienso, eres perfecto, simplemente perfecto, ---besando nuevamente esos labios que lo conducían al cielo---espero caerle bien a ella

Joey: tranquilo---abrasándose a el---se siente tan bien estar así---sintiendo un escalofrió cuando seto, paso su dedo índice en una caricia por la espalda de Joey---no hagas eso—dijo divertido alejándose de Kaiba---me poner nervioso

Kaiba: no sabes como me gusto escuchar eso---pero iba a besarlo cuando hanna entro---hola

Hanna: hola, creo que ahora si podemos presentarnos debidamente, soy Hanna Weeler y usted…

Kaiba: seto Kaiba---extendiendo su mano para saludarle, pero francamente se sorprendió cuando ella lo abraso----he?

Hanna: eres el novio de mi papi, puedo llamarte seto?---Joey sonrió, su hija simplemente era una gran persona.-

Kaiba: claro, hanna---no podía creer, que si todo continuaba bien, tal vez, solo talvez, tendría una familia---como estuvo tu viaje

Hanna: casado,--- acurrucándose en brazos de Joey---extrañaba mucho a mi papi—susurro somnolienta---estar en sus brazos

Joey: creo que no durmió bien---acariciando sus cabellos suavemente, esa visión para Kaiba fue la mas hermosa que haya visto y juro que siempre se daría el gusto de verla, e incluso estar en ella---que sucede?

Kaiba: nada---dijo al saltarle el cabello a hanna---así descansara mejor---tomándola en brazos la acomodo suavemente en la otra cama que había en la habitación---descansa---besando su frente, y fue en ese preciso momento en que Joey se dio cuenta que Kaiba era la persona que había estado buscando.

**Continuara**…

Me gusto mucho este cap. Espero y a ustedes también, pero desde el que sigue empieza lo bueno jajajaja nos vemos…

Una pregunta, quieres Lemon, o no, sean sinceros por que si lo quieren, empezare a trabajar en el, para no defraudarlos ok, adiós


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo**

**Seis**

**No es posible**

_Kaiba: nada---dijo al saltarle el cabello a hanna---así descansara mejor---tomándola en brazos la acomodo suavemente en la otra cama que había en la habitación---descansa---besando su frente, y fue en ese preciso momento en que Joey se dio cuenta que Kaiba era la persona que había estado buscando._

Había pasado unos días desde que Joey había salido del hospital, y en estos momentos se encontraba en sus oficinas, teniendo una fuerte discusión con dark.

Joey: ¡me puedes decir que rayos estas pensando!?---era raro que gritara, pero en esta ocasión, DARK se había pasado de la línea—como te atreves a siquiera acercarte a mi, después de todo lo que isistes, además por si no te has dado cuenta, no me encuentro solo ya.---estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, ese sujeto si que no tenia vergüenza alguna o no se la presentaron el día que nació.

Dark: por favor, ---dijo con cinismo--- Joey, enserio crees que ese hombre es muy diferente a mí, --- lo tomo fuertemente de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo susurro---el nunca te hará el amor como te lo he hecho yo--- mordiendo levemente su cuello, Joey se sentía asqueado, es verdad que el estuvo con el, pero en ese tiempo lo amaba o eso creía---eres mío---haciendo mas fuerte el agarre.

Joey: ¡suéltame!---zafándose de su agarre---y en primer lugar solo yo hice el amor con tigo y tu tuviste sexo con migo que son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, Dark no me des motivos para despedirte, largarte de una vez de mi oficina---

Dark: si quisieras despedirme lo hubieras hecho hace un año, por que quieres engañarte, aun me amas---antes estas palabras Joey se quedo bloqueado, no se esperaba eso---vez te has quedado callado—volviéndolo apegar a su cuerpo, besándolo con tal fuerza que logro lastimar el labio inferior de Joey, era mucho mas alto que Joey y este no podía quitárselo de encima, ---que rayos…---expreso furioso cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, cortesía de yami----estupido que te pasa?

Yami: será mejor que te largues u olvidare que en algún momento fuiste mi amigo---la seriedad con lo que lo dijo, le dio a entender a dark que no estaba jugando, además atrás de el estaba Bakura que ese si no dudaría en mandarlo a volar desde donde estaban-

Dark: aun no terminamos de hablar Joey---marchándose demasiado molesto de la oficina---

Yami: estas bien---ayudando a Joey a levantarse, debido a que en el momento en que yami se lo quito de encima este callo al piso---estas bien---volvió a preguntar, Joey estaba ensimismo, que si a un lo amaba, eso era simplemente una estupidez.

Bakura: iré por el botiquín, esta sangrando demasiado---dirigiéndose a una de las gavetas que tenían en la oficina, una vez que lo encontró se dirigió a Joey, el cual estaba como ausente----te va a doler

Joey: auch, eso dolió---tocándose el labio---se ve demasiado---

Bakura: demasiado---tomo la barbilla de Joey y lo examino---seto se dará cuenta y no quiero pensar en lo que pasara---conocía a su primo y sabía que si se enteraba de cómo fueron las cosas no le iba a ir bien a Dark y más después de la conversación que sostuvo con su primo la noche anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

_Estaban tomando juntos, casi un año sin verse y tenían que ponerse al día, y así lo hicieron, pero no supo en que momento terminaron hablando de Joey y la relación que este sostuvo con Dark._

_Bakura: mira seto, eres mi primo y no sabes que feliz me encuentro de saber que al fin en contrastes a la persona adecuada---suspiro con pesar—pero no puedo decirte nada del pasado de Joey, si el aun no te ha contado lo que vivió con Dark, sus razones tendrá._

_Kaiba: esta bien, por lo que veo le eres fiel a mi cachorro---eso le agradaba, su niño estaba rodeado de buenas personas que lo apreciaban, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que ese sujeto estaba muy cerca de su sol y lo inquietaba---pero espero que por el bien de ese idiota no se atreva a pasarse de listo con mi cachorro, por que vida le va a faltar, para cuando termine con el---ante este comentario Bakura se sorprendió nunca pensó que su primo fuera extremadamente celoso._

_Bakura: quien diría que el eterno cazador termino siendo cazado, esta pegando duro la fiebre weeler no?---expreso al recordar que el otro Kaiba estaba en las mimas condiciones que este._

_Kaiba: ni que lo diga…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Joey; rayos---maldiciéndose debido a que tenia que verlo dentro de una hora para que firmara unos documentos---por que a mi.

Yami: creo que lo mejor seria que le digieras---observando la duda en los ojos de Joey---sabes, es hora de que empieces a confiar en el, ya le has presentado a Hanna y esta parece aceptarlo, creo que es mejor que le digas quien es Dark y lo que fue en tu vida.

Bakura: todos sabemos que seto sabe que el fue tu ex pareja, pero no sabe los detalles, Joey mi primo realmente siente algo por ti,---sonriendo maliciosamente---le encantas, creo que seria lo mejor que se enterara de tu pasado, de tus labios y no de los de Dark en un arranque de ira.

Joey: creo que tienen razón…hablare con el hoy en la tarde

En las oficinas Kaiba, este se encontraba terminando de cerrar un nuevo contrato, con las compañías Fantasía, para llevar acabo un nuevo juego virtual.

Kaiba: me comunicare con su padre mas tarde---informo a la hija del dueño de esta, una joven de unos 22 años de edad de larga cabellera negra, y ojos azules, que claramente le estaban coqueteando a Kaiba---nos vemos señorita Fair---

Fair: me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre señor Kaiba---pasando coquetamente su mano por el brazo de Kaiba---no crees que podríamos conocernos mejor---susurro muy cerca de los labio de Kaiba---

Kaiba: no, ---acercándose a su escritorio---Tea ven por favor.

Tea: dígame señor Kaiba---

Kaiba: acompañe a la señorita---al ver que se marchaban suspiro cansado, toda la mañana esa mujer y sus insinuaciones lo estaba desquiciando---es despreciable---susurro, pero al instante una suave fragancias llego, inundado sus sentidos---cachorro---susurro al momento de abrir sus ojos y ver a su delirio frente al el con una sonrisa---hola---incorporándose inmediatamente para posar sus labios sobre los de Joey, que al momento del contacto se quejo---que sucede---y fue que se percato de la herida en el labio de Joey---que te paso?

Joey: seto…---no sabia como comenzar, pero tenia que hablar con el de los sucedido, no quería problemas entre ellos--- tuve un incidente con dark.---ante la sola mención Kaiba endureció sus facciones, al comprender la herida de Joey----no quiero que pienses…----callo al sentir nuevamente los labios de Kaiba sobre el, la suavidad con la que lo besaba, como queriendo borrar cualquier rastro que hubiera podido quedar de los labios de ese idiota---seto---susurro con el poco aire que este le había dejado.

Kaiba: tranquilo, ese idiota se paso de la raya---no estaba molesto con su cachorro si no por el inbesil ese---que fue lo que sucedió?---asiendo que su cachorro tomara asiento---

Joey: déjame recuperar un poco el aire---sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa en Kaiba, le agrada ser el quien dejara sin aliento a su niño---tenia que firmar unos documentos, pero en un descuido mío, me beso, le reclame…

Kaiba: cachorro, no omitas detalles---

**FLASH BACK**

_Joey: ¡me puedes decir que rayos estas pensando!?---era raro que gritara, pero en esta ocasión, DARK se había pasado de la línea—como te atreves a siquiera acercarte a mi, después de todo lo que isistes, además por si no te has dado cuenta, no me encuentro solo ya.---estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, ese sujeto si que no tenia vergüenza alguna o no se la presentaron el día que nació._

_Dark: por favor, ---dijo con cinismo--- Joey, enserio crees que ese hombre es muy diferente a mí, --- lo tomo fuertemente de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo susurro---el nunca te hará el amor como te lo he hecho yo--- mordiendo levemente su cuello, Joey se sentía asqueado, es verdad que el estuvo con el, pero en ese tiempo lo amaba o eso creía---eres mío---haciendo mas fuerte el agarre._

_Joey: ¡suéltame!---zafándose de su agarre---y en primer lugar solo yo hice el amor con tigo y tu tuviste sexo con migo que son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, Dark no me des motivos para despedirte, largarte de una vez de mi oficina---_

_Dark: si quisieras despedirme lo hubieras hecho hace un año, por que quieres engañarte, aun me amas---antes estas palabras Joey se quedo bloqueado, no se esperaba eso---vez te has quedado callado—volviéndolo apegar a su cuerpo, besándolo con tal fuerza que logro lastimar el labio inferior de Joey, era mucho mas alto que Joey y este no podía quitárselo de encima, ---que rayos…---expreso furioso cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, cortesía de yami----estupido que te pasa?_

_Yami: será mejor que te largues u olvidare que en algún momento fuiste mi amigo---la seriedad con lo que lo dijo, le dio a entender a dark que no estaba jugando, además atrás de el estaba Bakura que ese si no dudaría en mandarlo a volar desde donde estaban-_

_Dark: aun no terminamos de hablar Joey---marchándose demasiado molesto de la oficina--_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Joey: eso fue lo que paso---ok, dijo todo lo que paso, pero no se atrevía a ver el rostro de Kaiba---que piensas---la seriedad y el silencio de Kaiba lo estaban poniendo nervioso, entre líneas le dijo que el se había acostado con Dark y eso lo inquietaba, le preocupaba lo que este pensara ahora de el.

Kaiba: a un lo amas?---eso si que no le lo esperaba Joey---aun lo amas cachorro?

Joey: por que me lo preguntas---se molesto, como podía pensar eso---olvídalo---incorporándose con las clara intención de marcharse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta fue sujetado fuertemente por los brazos de KAIBA---suéltame

Kaiba: no mal entiendas mis palabras---susurro muy cerca del oído de Joey,

Joey: que no malentienda?---soltándose---me estas preguntando una estupidez, ---ok estaba oficialmente molesto---como, puedes creer que estaría con una persona, si mis pensamientos le pertenecieran a otra, no soy de esa clase de personas, CREI que lo sabias, pero veo que no---

Kaiba: lo siento, no quise que se entendiera así,---tomando suavemente el rostro de Joey entre sus manos---perdóneme, pero solo pensar que ese idiota puede estar en tus pensamientos, me desquicia---la inseguridad de este se podía ver claramente en la mirada que le daba a Joey.

Joey: seto… estoy contigo por que me importas si no fuera así, nunca te hubiera aceptado---susurro colocando su frente en los labios de Kaiba,---no dudes de lo que siento.

Kaiba: lo siento…perdóname---tomando en sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Joey, que con el simple acto, se estremeció---me importas demasiado no soportaría perderte--- mientras tomaba nuevamente el rostro de Joey en sus manos, lo comenzó a besar, siendo correspondido al momento, sintiendo los brazos de Joey posarse en su cintura, abrasándolo, bajo sus manos suavemente por su cuello acariciándolo sutilmente, posando una de sus manos su nuca, intentado profundizar el beso, al separarse ambos estaba sin aire y con las respiraciones muy agitadas---me perdonas

Joey: si…como no hacerlo después de esto---pasando sus manos por el cuello de seto---me encantas tus besos---apoderándose nuevamente ahora el de los labios de seto, pero en un rápido movimiento de este, Joey fue estampado con algo de fueraza en la paren, a causa de la pasión que ambos comenzaban a sentir---dios—susurro

Kaiba: el no tiene nada que ver---besando hambrientamente el cuello de su cachorro colocando su marca personal, colocando amabas manos en la caderas de Joey lo apretó a un mas a su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir el estado en el que se encontraba---mira como me tienes---

Joey: seto---jadeo en su oído provocando que este lo besara nuevamente, pero un beso totalmente diferente a los que se habían dado antes, este estaba llego de pasión, deseo, necesidad, lujuria, sentimiento que Joey comprendió y sintió, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Kaiba no pudo evitar no sentir los bien marcados músculos de su neko, que este ante el contacto de las manos de su cachorro en su cuerpo, se separo de los labios de su cachorro para dar un jadeo ronco---seto---lo llamo y al momento en que sus mirada se toparon ambos pudieron ver el deseo en ella, pero no solo ese sentimiento estaba posado con fuerza en ellas, sino también otro, que les disolvió cualquier duda que pudieran tener, tomándolo con violencia de la solapa, Joey obligo a seto a volver a sus labios, a lo que el otro no puso mucha resistencia, pegando su cuerpo al de su cachorro, lo obligo a colocar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ---me gusta

Kaiba: lo se--. Frotándose sobre su cachorro, moviéndose, imitando las perfectas envestidas que seguramente le daría, sintiendo los labios de Joey en su cuello, mientras se aferraba este, ---cachorro---susurro en su oído---

Joey: no te detengas, me gusta sentirte de este modo---esa fue la gota que derramo el baso, teniendo aun así a Joey, lo coloco acostado sobre su escritorio, botando todo lo que estaba sobre el, se posesiono encima de su cuerpo, moviéndose, frotándose, sintiendo las erecciones de ambos, llevándolos al delirio del deseo—no juegues

Kaiba: no lo hago. ---viéndolo directamente a los ojos---no quiero hacer algo para lo que no estas preparado.

Joey: no es mi primera vez Kaiba---apretándolo con sus piernas, oyó con placer el gemido ronco que escapo de los labios de seto---

Kaiba: eso no me importara, pero Sere el ultimo en tu vida---abrasando posesivamente provocando un suspiro de parte de Joey---cachorro será mejor detenernos por que si continuo, no podrás detenerme, ---expreso mientras tomaba el trasero de Joey y lo apretaba sobre su cuerpo, mostrándole claramente el estado de su deseo en que se encontraba, Joey simplemente se mordió el labio inferior, al pensar sentir toda esa fuerza en su interior.

Joey: quien dijo que quiero que te detengas…

Hanna, se divertía de lo lindo molestando a su tía, con su futuro tío, eso claramente lo asía con la intención de que se dejaran de juegos---

Hanna: futuro tío, me compras un heleado---claro que también aprovechaba la situación---si?

Serenity: ¡Hanna!--la reprendió---deja de molestar a mokuba.

Mokuba: no importa, me agrada eso de"futuro Tío"---sonriendo ante el sonrojo de serenity----y a ti serenity te molesta que ella me llame así?

Serenity: mokuba no le sigas el juego---evitando verlo, mostrando un fuerte sonrojo.

Hanna: vez, hasta el quiere ser mi tío, ya tía no seas mala y dale el si, o si no vendrá otra u otro y te lo quitara---

Serenity: Hanna---no podía creer que con solo 5 años ella hiciera es tipo de cosas, pero al recordar a la mama de Hanna, supo la respuesta---dios cada día te pareces a tu madre

Hanna: eso me lo ha dicho también el abuelo---callando un momento---tía, en verdad me paresco a mama'

Serenity: si, eres su viva imagen, ella amaba demasiado a tu padre, ---sonrió tranquilizando a su sobrina, era verdad si ella no hubiera muerto, seguramente Joey, nunca la hubiera dejado---pero tienes el mal habito de ella

Hanna: el de decir la verdad, como de que te gusta mucho mi futuro tío---ahora fue ambos los que se sonrojaron—y veo que a el le gustas también jajajajajaja----

El silencio en el que encontraban no era incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía en paz…

Kaiba: seguro cachorro---pregunto abrazándolo subvente por atrás---seguro que lo deseas---

Joey: lo deseo tanto como tu, seto---volteándose aun en brazos de KAIBA, le comenzó zafando subvente la corbata----tienes mucha ropa permíteme ayudarte---sonriendo al recordar como había ido a dar al departamento de seto.

**FLASH BACK**

_Joey: quien dijo que quiero que re detengas…_

_Kaiba: Joey---besando nuevamente esos labios que sabían a ambrosia (¡) pero escucharon unos toques en la puerta y abridse enseguida, pero ninguno supo como fue que Joey estaba sentado en el mueble de la oficina y Kaiba estaba "revisando unos documentos"---que sucede Tea_

_Tea: señor solo quería avisarle que tiene una gusta dentro de unos quince minutos---pero se sorprendió ligeramente que hubiera papeles tirados alrededor de la oficina, inconscientemente desvió su mirada asía el rostro del arquitecto el cual tenía un fuerte sonrojo---_

_Kaiba: sucede algo Tea---pregunto al ver que veía fijamente a su cachorro_

_Tea: no señor, con permiso…---reprendiéndose mentalmente por pensar estupideces, seguramente su jefe se molesto con el arquitecto y fue presa de la ira, mejor decidió salir pero antes de que saliera escucho a su jefe._

_Kaiba: cancela todo lo de mi agenda, me retiro---mirando a Joey---vamos---saliendo de la oficina seguidlo de Joey_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Kaiba: que es lo que te causa risa--- tomando entre sus manos las manos de Joey, las cuales beso, pero sonriendo maliciosamente, empezó a lamer dedo por dedo, hasta llegar al deseado, el cual metió completamente a su boca, y saco, repitiendo ese movimiento varias beses---contesta---sacando del trance en el que Joey se había sumergido.

Joey: en que…casi nos…descubre tu secretaria---alejándose de Kaiba---la cual por lo que veo, le tienes mucha confianza, para llamarla por su nombre no?---no pudo evitar que los celos salieran a flote, pero decidió esperar la reacción de Kaiba.

Kaiba: celoso?---acercándose nuevamente a su cachorro el cual lo evito, sonrió al saber el juego que esta empezando su niño---

Joey: debería?---pregunto sensualmente mientras retiraba su propia corbata de la camisa y desabotonaba los primero tres botones de esta ---debería mi neko--- ---

Kaiba: no---tomando del brazo de Joey con algo de violencia, cosa que logro excitar a Joey---no juegues de esa manera, conmigo, provocas estragos, y pagaras muy caro por ellos---susurro con la fuerza del placer que estaba sintiendo---te are gritar

Joey: entonces que esperas---empujándolo al sofá del departamento de seto, se subió a horcajadas en sus piernas---no decías algo de hacerme gritar---no previendo el movimiento de seto, se encontraba recostado en el suelo con un Kaiba sonriendo maliciosamente---

Kaiba: claro que te are gritar---afirmo susurrando acercando su rostro al cuello de este, tomándolo, bajando suavemente por este, dejando unas cuantas marcas rojizas, sobre esa piel de leche, mientras sus manos terminaban de desabrochar la camisa de su cachorro, el cual se encontraba sumamente sonrojado y mas fue su sonrojo al sentir que Kaiba, acariciaba con maestría su masculinidad por encima del pantalon, mientras que los pezones estaban siendo cruelmente torturados por sus labios, no pudiendo evitar un fuerte gemido de su parte---vez te dije----molesto, besando salvajemente sus labios, mientras se incorporaba un poco jalando consigo al cachorro quedando este sentado nuevamente en sus piernas, pero inesperadamente el timbre del departamento de Kaiba sonó interrumpiéndolos, causando una fuete molestia en Kaiba y una diversión en Joey---

Joey: esperas visitas?---incorporándose junto con Kaiba y se acomodo la ropa---ves abrir puede ser algo importante

Kaiba: eso espero por que si no?---sísenlo molesto, pero no estaba preparado para lo que estaba detrás de ella, o mejor dicho para la que estaba detrás de ella---que haces aquí?

Voz: solo quería saludarte---entrando como si fuera su caza se topo con quien menos espero ver---Jo…seph---el miedo se apodero de su rostro al tener frente a ella al ser al cual había engañado.

Joey: Ma…Makoto…?

**Continuara…**

**Escenas del cap. siguiente-**

**-esta viva.**

**-como me pudiste mentir, a mi?**

**-como esta Hanna?**

**-después de cuatro años me pregunta por ella, por favor Makoto**

**(1) ambrosia: manjar de los dioses,**

**Hola, les dije que empezaba lo bueno jajajaja, creo que se dan una idea de quien es Makoto, y que Dark ya esta empezando a meterse donde no lo llaman, pero dejen lo que les espera a Kaiba y a Joey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo****  
****Siete****  
****Pasado Doloroso****  
****Parte I**

_Joey: esperas visitas?---incorporándose junto con Kaiba y se acomodo la ropa---ves abrir puede ser algo importante_

_Kaiba: eso espero por que si no?---sísenlo molesto, pero no estaba preparado para lo que estaba detrás de ella, o mejor dicho para la que estaba detrás de ella---que haces aquí?_

_Voz: solo quería saludarte---entrando como si fuera su caza se topo con quien menos espero ver---Jo…seph---el miedo se apodero de su rostro al tener frente a ella al ser al cual había engañado._

_Joey: Ma…Makoto…?_

Hacia mas de dos horas que había dejado el departamento de Kaiba, y ahora se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamiento, no saludo a nadie, entrando directamente a su despacho, no podía creer que estuviera viva, y peor aun que no se lo haya comunicado.

Joey: como me pudiste mentir a mí, si tanto te amaba…Makoto---susurro no pudiendo evitar que lagrimas fluyeran con fuerza, al sentirse estupido y traicionado,

_**Flash Back**_

_El día era tranquilo, y mas para el que tendría que ir a realizar un estudio del terreno donde empezaría a llevarse a cabo la contracción, iba perdido en papeles, que no se fijo que tropezó con una persona._

_Joey: lo siento---disculpándose inmediatamente mientras ayudaba a esa joven a levantarse---_

_Voz: no se preocupe, iba igual que usted…mi nombre es Makoto Takeda---presentándose una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y profundos mirada del mismo color---si no me equivoco usted es el señor Joseph Weeler---_

_Joey: así es señoría Takeda---sonrió, ya había hablado con ella personalmente, puesto que era la encargada de llevar acabo los diseños, pero al igual que el era muy joven---disculpe mi imprudencia, me intriga su edad._

_Makoto: estaba pensando lo mismo, tengo 17 años y usted---pregunto mientras caminaban a paso lento, y era más que obvio que ambos estaban impresionados por su belleza---_

_Joey: tengo 18,---sonriendo coquetamente—le agradaría acompañarme y de ese modo platicamos de este proyecto---_

_Makoto: me encantaría---susurro sonrojada._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Joey: desde ese día quede prendado de ti ---incorporándose a modo que quedo sentado, afuera solamente se escuchaba la risa de su adorada Hanna y su hermana --- ni siquiera por ella regresaste.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba tan nervioso que no sabia como decirlo, tenían seis meses de andar y definitivamente, no podía esperar mas._

_Joey: hola preciosa---saludo al verla entrar a su oficina---llegas temprano._

_Makoto: vamos, si te morías de ganas de verme, verdad?---coqueta como siempre, ---ahora dime por que querías que viniera ahora y no mañana como habíamos quedado, sabes cuantos compromisos tuve que cancelar he?---_

_Joey: cuantos?---le gustaba tanto que lo retara---ilústrame---y molestarla también._

_Makoto: ninguno---saltando a sus brazos lo besos---moría de ganar de verte también---susurro sensualmente a su oído-ahora te raptare---_

_Joey: Makoto…casate con migo---pregunto directamente a su oído, y pensar que estuvo toda la noche en vela para saber como preguntárselo, que solamente salio así sin ninguna complicación, pero ahora la incertidumbre de la verdad lo estaba matando, que la abraso mas fuertemente al no obtener respuesta---Makoto_

_Makoto: si---viéndolo directamente a sus ojos---te amo tanto---_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Joey: mentirosa, nunca me amaste, nunca nos amaste---tomo una botella y comenzó a beber, recordado el día de su boda con ella---por que?...

_**Flash Back**_

_La iglesia, los invitados y finalmente los novios parados frente al altar, diciendo sus botos y oyendo las palabras que tanto habían esperado escuchas desde que comenzó la celebración_

_Padre: los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia---destapo con delicadeza el fino vele que cubría el rostro con lagrimas de ella—_

_Joey: te amo tanto mi amada Makoto---susurro en sus labios ante de depositar un casto y suave beso en sus labios._

_Mokote: y yo igual, estaré a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe, mi amado Joey---_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Joey: y así fue, hasta que la muerte nos separo, o mejor dicho hasta que fingiste tu muerte, ---aventó la botella la puerta, ante esto entro su hermana asustada.

Serenity: hermano que sucede?---al verlo quedo estática, estaba desalineado y ebrio, preguntadote mentalmente que diablos habida pasado---que tienes Joey, contéstame---rogó

Joey: esta viva---susurro con la cabeza gacha, "esta viva" se pregunto mentalmente serenity, quien estaba viva?

Serenity: quien?---intrigada

Joey: Makoto….----

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kaiba este estaba tan desconcertado, por lo que ocurrió cuando ella llego a su departamento, tanto su reacción, como la de su cachorro, pero tenia una idea de lo que sucedía, pero si su sospecha era verdad, ella era… su mujer.

Kaiba: mejor dicho su esposa---recostándose en su cama---que diablos esta sucediendo----pregunto al aire.

**Flash Back**

_Joey: esperas visitas?---incorporándose junto con Kaiba y se acomodo la ropa---ves abrir puede ser algo importante_

_Kaiba: eso espero por que si no?---sísenlo molesto, pero no estaba preparado para lo que estaba detrás de ella, o mejor dicho para la que estaba detrás de ella---que haces aquí?_

_Voz: solo quería saludarte---entrando como si fuera su caza se topo con quien menos espero ver---Jo…seph---el miedo se apodero de su rostro al tener frente a ella al ser al cual había engañado._

_Joey: Ma…Makoto…?_

_Kaiba: se conocen?---pregunto intrigado._

_Makoto: Joey---susurro desviando su mirada, ---Como estas?—y esa simple pregunta despertó el enojo, la frotación y el odio de Joey._

_Joey: ¡como te atreves a preguntarme eso!---tomándola con violencia de sus brazos---que diablos sucede?, te CREI muerta, después del accidente---esa reacción ninguno de los dos se la espero._

_Makoto: me lastimas---se quejo con clara muestra de dolor en su mirada---suéltame por favor---_

_Joey: y lo que TU nos lastimaste no te importa, ¡por dios!, cuatro años, ¡MALDITA SEA! ni siquiera por ella, distes signos de que estas viva ---soltándola le dio la espalda._

_Makoto: como esa Hanna?---eso era el colmo pensó Joey, el descaro._

_Joey: después de cuatro años me pregunta por ella, por favor Makoto---tomo su saco y miro a Kaiba el cual estaba sorprendido pero le dirigió una mirada entre tierna y triste---me voy, hablamos luego ---saliendo sin esperar mas, ya que si se quedaba mas tiempo era capas de hacer que ella permaneciera muerta._

_Kaiba: que fue todo eso?---su cachorro se venia mal y ella tendría que darle explicaciones._

_Makoto: eres inteligente, hazte una idea---tratando de salir, pero Kaiba la detuvo---que quieres?_

_Kaiba: no te atrevas a lastimarlos, por que no están solos---y claro que no lo estaba, esa pequeña niña, era especial y no por ser la hija de su cachorro sino por que lo vio como a una persona normal y no al magnate Seto Kaiba_

_Makoto: así que los rumores, son cierto, están junto, lamento decepcionarte, seto, si regrese a Japón es por ellos---soltándose de su agarre salio sin decir nada mas._

_Kaiba: cachorro---susurro._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kaiba: no permitiré que me separen de ti…y de esa pequeña ---

La cara de serenity era un poema, esta demasiado sorprendida, su cuñada estaba viva, y nunca apareció frente a ellos, después de que prácticamente Joey había agotado hasta la ultima esperanza para encontrarla y peor aun, ni por su HIJA volvió, acaso los odiaba.

Serenity: no puedo creerlo---susurro, pero al ver que su sobrina entraba---Hanna, cariño espera en la sala corazón tu padre y Yo estamos hablando---trato de alejarla, pero esta al ver a su padre supo inmediatamente que las cosas no iban bien

Hanna: papa, estas bien?---acercándose, vio las claras lagrimas que viajaban por sus pálidas mejillas---te peleaste con seto--- eso los sorprendió

Joey: no princesa, ---pero era obvio que no le creyó a su padre, que al levantar su mirada recorrido el día que se entero que iba a ser padre de tan bella criatura.

_**Flash Back**_

_La cena había sido maravillosa, pero la sonrisa de Makoto, lo tenia intrigado y no es por que ella no sonriera sino por que no había dicho nada._

_Joey: vamos amor que sucede, has estado muy sonriente, cariñosa y no has hablado, que tienes?---abrasándola por la espalda, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello---eres hermosa---_

_Makoto: amor---volteándose en sus brazos---dime te gustan los zapatitos rosas o azules---esto desconcertó a Joey, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando frente a el estaba dos zapatitos uno azul y uno rosa---_

_Joey: por dios---levándola en brazos dio vueltas con ella en brazos, ---te amos, te amo---le decía lleno de felicidad---gracias por hacerme al hombre mas feliz de la tierra---besándola apasionadamente, esa noche fue la mas larga y placentera que ambos compartieron---_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Joey: eres lo mas importante en mi vida, Hanna, nunca quiero que lo olvides---estas palabras la sorprendieron mucho, pero también sabia que su padre debía sentirse mal para habérselas dicho de una manera tan seria---ahora quiero que vayas a tu habitación y descanses

Hanna: no quiero dejarte solo, no me gusta que estés triste y no te creo que te hayas peleado con seto---expreso molesta y vaya que seto la escucharía, nadie lastima a su papi y salía ileso.

Joey: ya te dije que no me peleo con el…serenity llevaba a su habitación ---su hermana comprendió que necesitaba estar solo, ahora que su esposa había regresado.

Serenity: si---tomo a Hanna de la mano y se la llevo bajo las protestas de esta.

_**Flash Back**_

_Nadie le decía que sucedía, todo mundo estaba apurado, lo único que sabia es que había sido llamado a las tres de la mañana para ser informado que se había encontrado un auto estrellado en las montañas, cerca del rió, y que su nombre figuraba entre los documento, pero no tenia idea del por que._

_Oficial: señor Weeler?---pregunto un apuesto joven de larga cabellera negra---mi nombre es Yume y lamento informar que el auto pertenecía a su esposa ---esas palabras lo dejaron helado._

_Joey: es imposible ella se encuentra en Tokio en estos momentos---_

_Oficial: acompáñeme por favor---pidió, Joey no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veía, en efecto era el auto de ella, pero no había rastro alguno de ella---no hemos encontrado su cuerpo…_

_Joey: cuerpo?...que esta queriendo decir, que ella esta muerta, eso es imposible si no esta existe la posibilidad de que haya salido y buscado ayuda…---_

_Oficial: lamento decirle que eso es imposible---expreso fríamente, lo menos que podía hacer por el era eso, decirle las cosas como eran---el panel esta lleno de sangre y la puerta del piloto esta hacia el rió, lo mas probable sea.._

_Joey: ¡esta mintiendo ella no esta muerta!..._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Joey: y después de que ella se fuera tu a pareciste en mi vida…dark para acabar de destruirme.---suspiro con pesar.

_**Flash Back**_

_Todos estaban reunido, ese día se cumplía un año de vida de Hanna y le festejaban en grande, es decir fiesta en la piscina con globos y todos los miembros del equipo._

_Joey: no puedo creer, papa que le hayas dado vino, ¡es una niña!---quitándosela de los brazos sonrió---vamos Hanna no dejes que te peguen esos malos vicios…_

_Tristan: malos vicios?, si no mal recuerdo tu eres de los primaron en enviciarnos, verdad cariño?----era muy divertido estar así, en familia, por que así consideraba a todos, como su familia_

_Duck: es verdad, vamos Joey, a Hanna parece no molestarle en lo mas mínimo ese pequeño detalle---sonrió ante la cara de molestia de Joey…_

_Yugi: es muy pequeña puede hacerle daño----trato de razonar con ellos_

_Sr. Weeler: vamos yugi, pero eso es su iniciación para estar con todos, además cuando ella este más grande vas haber que no solo celara a su padre sino a todos ustedes---_

_Serenity: es verdad papa, ya quiero ver que cara pondría ella cuando su papi este en brazos de alguien mas._

_Joey: dejen de decir tonterías,---reto sonrojado, como podían hablar así, sin tomarlo en cuenta---es un descaro de su parte._

_Serenity: si claro---todos sonrieron hasta que se vieron interrumpidos, por una de las empleadas---que sucede ¿_

_Empleada: buscan al joven weeler, un señor llamado Dark Oni Joey se sorprendió, ya que tenían una cita, pero seria dentro de unas horas mas._

_Joey: esta bien, toma Yugi a Hanna y no permitas que embriaguen a mi hija si?---_

_Yugi: tranquilo---tomando a la peque en brazos._

_Joey: ahora vuelvo,----se retiro en dirección a su despacho---buenas días---saludo._

_Dark: bueno días---contesto, pero inmediatamente se quedo embelezado por tan buen espécimen frente a sus ojos, la reacción de Joey ante esa mirada lo sonrojo, provocando una sonrisa de parte de dark---_

_Joey: creí que su cita seria a las cinco de la tarde señor Oni---ok, ese hombre era demasiado atractivo y muy sexy tenia que decir._

_Dark: así es, pero lamentablemente tengo que salir del país, y desea dejar todo arreglado con usted._

_Joey: en ese caso, le brindare solamente quince minutos----_

_Dark: tiempo suficiente…---susurro coqueto._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Joey: si hubiera sabido que tu, me traicionarías de esa manera, nunca hubiera permitido acercarte a mi…

**Continuara…**

**Se que me tarde, pero saben una cosa, ya había subido el capitulo anterior a este y me doy cuenta que no esta, por ello les pido de la manera mas atenta que me dejes comentarios acerca de ese capitulo y de este, ya saben me gusta sus opiniones de todo, en este capitulo decidí, aclarar lo de Makoto, y en el que viene , la relación de Joey con Dark, pero como podrán darse cuenta no le ha ido bien, pero me pregunto que relación tiene Kaiba con Makoto muajajaja, eso se dará hasta el que viene, jajajajaja.**

**También quiero preguntarle, si les agrado el encuentro en la oficina de Kaiba, por que si lo vieron con poca pasión o no me exprese bien, háganmelo saber, para ponerlos mas jugosos en el lemmon, siiiiiiiiiii**


End file.
